


It’ll Be Alright

by latched



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latched/pseuds/latched
Summary: Sometimes the deepest hurt can bring the greatest happiness.





	It’ll Be Alright

_ Laura: Hey! Where ya at? _

_ My Shorty <3: on my way _

_ Laura: Kettles on, popcorns poppin and netflix is loadin. Date night is a go :) _

_ My Shorty <3: can’t wait _

_ Laura: oh yeah I forgot to tell you Carm’s working tonight so we’ve got the place to ourselves! ;) _

 

Not receiving a response, Laura busied herself with setting out her tardis mug alongside Danny’s giraffe mug; fanning out the various packets of hot cocoa and pulling the popcorn from the stove to divvy it out into separate bowls.They had learned long ago that sharing one bowl of popcorn was not possible with Laura needing to add Milkduds for the sweet and salty experience versus Danny’s preference of au natural. She set the bowls on the coffee table and picked up the remote to start scrolling through their options, wondering what Danny would be in the mood for that night. A light knock pulled her attention from the TV, setting the remote down, she padded over to the door throwing it open and waiting for Danny to sweep her up in a hug like usual. 

 

“Hey there, I missed you,” Laura greeted with a bright smile and her arms open wide. 

 

“Hi Laur,” Danny replied leaning down for a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before plodding deeper into the apartment.

 

Closing the door, Laura trailed behind pausing when she found her girlfriend wringing her hands while pacing near the breakfast bar. She continued forward grabbing onto Danny’s hands hoping to stop the pacing but, the taller girl pulled away as soon as she made contact. 

 

“Babe, what’s wrong and why are your hands so cold? Did you forget your gloves again? I keep telling you to leave them in your coat pocket when you’re done wearing them,” Laura rambled on while trying to keep up with Danny’s long strides. 

 

“I made a dumb mistake,” Danny mumbled out as she stopped pacing but kept her eyes on the ground.

 

Laura responded quickly, “Well thats ok, do you know where you last had them? Are they buried in your gym bag or somewhere on your desk?” 

 

Danny shook her head, trying to find the right words while simultaneously keep her breathing in check.

 

“Hey, talk to me,” Laura’s voice, laced with concern, cut the silence. 

 

Danny drew in a deep breath, her voice shaking as she began. 

 

“I lied.”

 

The short brunette kept quite while looking at her girlfriend with a furrowed brow; not responding to the statement. Racking her brain for clues as to what the older girl could be talking about. 

 

“When you came over to study on Tuesday, that sports bra you found on my floor when you dropped your cookie off the bed, it was um... I lied,” the redhead continued. 

 

“Okay,” Laura drawled out, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

 

“It wasn’t one of my summer sister’s that had ended up in my laundry pile,” she chanced a glance at the shorter girl seeing the confusion grow on her face.

 

“Ok, so you bought a new one. What’s the big deal? Did you not like the one I got you for Christmas? Was it not the right style? It’s ok if you wanted a different kind. I don’t see why you’re in such a…”

 

“I cheated on you,” Danny blurted out, effectively halting Laura’s current ramble. 

 

“Oh,” the brunette exhaled, feeling all the air leave her lungs along with the color draining from her face.

 

Danny took a step towards her but stopped when she saw hands raise and the shorter girl begin to back away. Laura was slightly frozen in shock, stuck between a hundred emotions and unable to pick a place to begin. 

 

“I’m so sorry, it didn’t mean anything I swear,” Danny pleaded, “It was just a one time thing, I promise. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I wasn’t out seeking it.”

 

“When?”

 

“Last weekend, during the Summer’s  _ Winter Term is Coming _ party. After you left, so you could prepare for classes this week.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Uhm, I don’t think you know her or like you only met her briefly, but...”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Betty, she uh graduated last year. I swear nothing like that ever happened before between us and I…”

 

“You should probably go home,” Laura numbly interrupted. 

 

“But, can’t we talk about this? I know it’s been a week but I just didn't know how to tell you and you've been so busy, I just… now was the only time I thought we would be able to…”

 

“Stop,” raising her voice to quiet the taller girl, “you need to go home. Now,” she finished firmly. 

 

Not wanting her glassy eyes to be revealed, Laura lowered her head as she strode towards her bedroom past her, now,  _ ex-girlfriend _ and slammed the door shut. Danny stood rooted near the breakfast bar for almost a minute before slowly turning towards the front door and exiting. 

 

Laura had no idea how much time had passed since hearing the front door close hard, confirming the departure of the girl she loved. She lay on her back staring at the glow in the dark constellations her roommate had helped install in the fall. The brightness of the stars became fuzzy every so often when her eyes would well up before the tears would slide down the sides of her face. 

 

A knock on her door followed by the tired voice of her roommate brought her out of her current state. 

 

“Hey cupcake, I know you were excited to finally get it on with the jolly green giant but you need to lock the front door before you get lost in the sexcapades, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Laura managed to croak out, her voice slightly hoarse from the body wracking sobs that have intermittently taken place since the taller girl left. 

 

“You okay in there?,” Carmilla inquired with slight concern. 

 

Without waiting for a response, the handle turned and the door swung open to reveal the bartender still in her skin-tight uniform consisting of a black tank top, black leather pants and her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes took in the smaller girls current state, as she made her way to settle on the left side of Laura’s bed. The two rolled to face one another when Carmilla recognized the dried and fresh tear tracks adorning Laura’s face. She sat up abruptly causing the brunette to roll to her back as she stared down at her. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Silence hung in the air.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m gonna kill her.” 

 

Carmilla turned to slide off the side of the bed but was unceremoniously yanked down onto her back next to Laura. Before she could try again the shorter girl wrapped herself around her roommate and began to sob in the crook of her neck. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dean Lewis’ “Be Alright”  
> Some lyrics have been used as dialogue and will continue to be. I wouldn’t mind a beta, it always sounds best to the person writing but another pair of eyes never hurts (don’t worry I’m not anticipating this to be too lengthy). Let me know if I should continue or not.


End file.
